Canada Owns You
by GeistCorsola
Summary: Canada's sick of being forgotten. So, he's going to take Alfred on a rough ride that he'll never forget... YAOI. CanadaXAmerica, MattXAlfred Criticism appreciated.


Okies. First-ever yaoi fic. I wanted to get straight to the point, so I apologize if it's short or doesn't have enough plot lol. Like, seriously, who reads the porn for the plot? Anyways. I'll probably write more yaoi. I'll probably also write one of this pairing with America as seme. But, this is what I felt like and what came to mind right now, soo…

Yeah. Hope you like it. Please comment and whatnot. If you have any ideas for me to get any better, please, do share. 3

Btw, I don't own Hetalia.

Canada, flustered, stumbled through America's door. "America! What's this about a party?" he questioned, panicked. America smiled his oblivious smile. "Oh, yeah, we had a wild party last night! Everyone was there!"

"…Except me."

America paused. "Who are you, exactly…?"

Canada was fed up, as you can imagine, keeping his anger pent up all of the time. _This isn't fair! I don't deserve to be treated like this!_

"I'm Canada, your brother!"

"Oh." America paused again. "Still doesn't ring a bell."

_You bastard! You bastard! _"You bastard!"

America looked taken aback. "Hey! Is that the kind of thing you should be saying to somebody you just met?" he snapped.

_I've had it!_

Canada viciously tackled America onto the couch. "Hey, get off me!" America insisted; but when he tried to push him off, Canada's strong arms pushed him back down. America, baffled at this stranger's insane strength, forgot to even struggle. Canada snarled. He leaned down over America, pinning him down. "This is the last time you'll forget my name, Alfred. I'll make sure of it," he hissed into his ear demandingly. "I'm going to be in charge for once, and there's nothing you can do about it." America opened his mouth to speak and Canada interrupted him by giving him a dominating, passionate kiss, slipping his hot, wet tongue into his mouth. America was startled, but began to purr as Canada's tongue wrapped around his and began to suck hard. He could barely suppress his muffled moans.

Without any warning, Matthew began to unzip Alfred's pants, much to his alarm. Matt pinned his arm down as he slid his hand into Alfred's pants. Alfred shivered; Matt's hand was cold against the heat of his cock. Matt slowly felt up Alfred's dick, tracing its shape. America moaned softly, eyes closed, his face burning crimson. Matt smirked, satisfied, and whispered in his ear, "Mine's bigger." He began to rub the head of his cock, teasing Alfred, who opened his mouth in a passionate, silent moan. Matt's tongue slowly moved up Alfred's neck, up to the top of his ear, where he began to playfully and seductively nip. "Say my name, Alfred," he whispered passionately and demandingly. America groaned. "M…Matthew," he breathed softly, pleasure in his voice.

Matt quickly sped up and, hand wrapped around America's erect, hot penis, rubbed and jerked it in a way that America quite obviously enjoyed. His moans grew louder and more pleasured, and Matt took great pleasure in the sound of them. "M-Matt…"

Matt pulled his face up close to Alfred's. "Open your eyes. Look at me." It was an order. America wearily and shyly opened his eyes, moaning softly, a failed attempt at suppression. Matt looked deep into Alfred's eyes with smug satisfaction and passion as he pounded his cock. Moans, moans, wonderful moans escaped Alfred's lips and Matt couldn't get enough of them. "I want to hear more," he breathed seductively.

Matt began to slip off Alfred's pants, and he made no effort to fight Matt off. He then leaned in and slowly felt up the head of Alfred's thick, hard cock with his hot, wet tongue.

A passionate moan.

Matt engulfed Alfred's dick with his mouth and moved up and down, massaging his cock with his strong tongue, and Alfred was in ecstasy. He ran his fingers into Matt's hair and grabbed ahold, shivers of pleasure coursing throughout his body.

Alfred's moans were like a drug.

Matt couldn't hold out any longer. He removed Alfred's shirt before tossing his own clothes to the ground. Alfred, avoiding eye-contact, blushed softly in embarrassment, no longer resisting. "Do you want it?"

America desperately eyed Matt's huge, thick cock. "Y-yes… please, Matt… f-fuck me, God, please…"

Satisfied with this answer, Matt moved in close, lifting up Alfred's legs. He slowly positioned himself, and Alfred's heart pounded with anticipation. Then, suddenly, he thrust hard into Alfred, who gasped loudly, taken aback. He quickly worked up, thrusting into Alfred over and over, making him moan loudly and clench the couch so hard that his knuckles turned white. "Say my name…" Matt groaned, more turned on than ever.

"M-Matt…" America moaned. "Matt… Matt…" he moaned his name over and over, louder and louder, as Matt thrusted into him faster and faster, deeper and deeper with his huge, hot cock. And, oh god, it felt good.

Alfred quickly and messily wrapped his hand around his cock and began to frantically jerk it, his moaning as loud as the sounds of flesh repeatedly slapping together as Matt relentlessly pounded into his ass. Matt shifted slightly and Alfred literally screamed in pleasure. "M-more… hit there again, please…!" he moaned desperately. Matt complied, delighting in Alfred's pleasured moans as Al began to climax. Matt continued to fuck him as his ass squeezed tighter and tighter. It felt amazing. Alfred's toes curled tightly and he bit his lip, closing his eyes tight as his jerking sped up like lightning, and he was having oh-so much fun pounding his hot, thick cock. Matt, also, was having quite a fun time watching. Alfred's shivers of pleasure were so intense now that he was practically seizuring, and this sent Matt over the edge. His hot, wet cum splattered inside Alfred, and this feeling sent Al over the edge as well, as his thick, white stream of cum splashed all over his chest and his tummy. Both of them paused for a moment, breathing heavily. Matt then leaned down, and slowly began licking the hot, fresh cum off of Alfred's cute tummy, and he let out a series of soft moans. Matt then pulled the blanket over them, and Alfred rested in his arms, his heart still pounding.

"So… what's my name?"

"M…Matt."

Matt smirked, and rewarded him with a loving kiss on the head. "Good. And, remember, if you ever forget again, I'm going to jump you and fuck you _hard._"

Alfred struggled to catch his breath. "M…Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I forgot your name again…"

Canada grinned. "You want it bad, don't you, you little slut?" America nodded shyly. He snickered. "Fine. From now on, you're my bitch. Now, bend over."

"Yes, master…" America moaned softly.

Kay.

Comment? x'D You likey?


End file.
